As Petals Fall - Beginning
by NguTheFanfictionWriter
Summary: Background story to a strange amount of one-shots I will write about the senyuu characters. Basically written to give us the background story of the Albatross in the oneshots! Rated M to be safe. Warnings BEFORE you start reading the fanfiction.


**WARNING! This fanfiction contains slight bullying and may reference to people cutting themselve. However, this is a senyuu fanfiction. Sion is actually a sadistic who is doesnt know what he is saying can mean other things at times and Alba is a clutz! I HAVE warned you of this thought and explained the truth, so if you don't like, dont read. And if you have a problem with the way I wrote this, please do not send anon hate, please inbox me if possible!**

* * *

><p>Sion sat in the school garden, where the trees were. The petals from the trees were falling "..." he smiled happily... until he heard Crea coming over. "tch..."<p>

"Shii-tan! Its terrible!" Sion blinked, staring at his disarrayed friend "A-Alba was!"

* * *

><p><em>One week earlier...<em>

"Now class, today I want you all mainly to introduce yourselves to one and each other~!" Rchimedes 2nd said. "Then after that, we'll just have some free time to make friends then go over clubs~"

Sion sighed, looking out the window, he'd rather be at home right now...

"My name is Foyfoy Dran..." A boy said, before sitting straight back down

"Ares Strahl~!" A girl with blue hair smiled happily, before sitting down, smirking at the boy next to her

"teufel diablos..." the boy behind her said, without standing up.

"Hime-" A blonde haired girl started, when the blue haired girl distracted her

"Janua Ein!" A boy with a weird scar thing on his face said

"Samejima Manly." A boy with red hair and school allowed white socks said

"Crea is my name~" Sion's eye twitched, it was his turn now.

"My name is Ros." he lied, he didnt see the point of saying his real name when he didnt want to know anyone, Crea just moaned about him not saying his adorable first name.

"A-Ah I'm sorry i'm late!" a boy with brown hair walked in "m-my family just moved here today, and I got lost on the way to school!"

Rchimedes 2nd nods "alright, don't worry, now introduce yourself to the class~"

The boy nods, before turning to the class "My name is Alba Fruhling! I'm sorry i'm late!" he smiled

Sion blinked, staring at the boy... for some reason, he seemed interesting.

* * *

><p>"So Alba~ You just moved here? From where~!" Crea smiled<p>

"e-eh well I originally lived in Germany, my mother is german and my father is japanese. So I have a knowledge of both languages. Its a little strange to get used to a new country though!" Alba smiled

"That's amazing~!" Crea's eyes sparkled, the rest of the group that Sion had been forced into being friends with just stared at Crea.

"um... not really." Alba just gave a small smile "It just comes with how my house hold is-"

"No-one really cares." Sion stated.

"E-Eh Shiitan! Don't say that! That's mean!" Crea stated, which everyone else but Alba just laughed at.

Alba looked down, and nods "ah... I guess not." he smiled.

"tch..." Sion looked away, for some reason, he wanted nothing more then to wipe the smile off Alba's face...

"So then Alba, seen as how your new to this area, lets meet up this weekend and show you around, then we can go visit your house!" Ares decided, and because it was Ares' idea, everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>Sion sat in his room that night, reading Crea's bunch of texts he likes to send. When his older brother walked into the room<p>

"Siooon! Mom said you need to go take a bath!" Lake smiled, although Lake was the older of the two, he was the shorter one. Sion just nods "Oh! And Salt is staying over tonight! Mom said Crea is welcome to stay as long as he doesn't misbehave!" Lake left the room with that.

Sion sighed, and put down his phone, before grabbing his stuff, and walking into the bathroom to take a bath, after washing and rising properly, he sat in the bath and looked at the ceiling "alba fruhling..." his thoughts came to the brown haired half german boy.

'_Why do I want to see him cry... It just seems like it would be so much fun to abuse him..._' Sion thought to himself, before sighing and getting out of the bath, drying off and changing into his usually boxers and shirt for sleeping in. Walking back into his room, he opened his favourite blog, 'Yuusha' its a strange name. The blog is owned by a boy his own age, with brown hair and brown eyes. He is half german, the only differences are Yuusha is much cuter then Alba, and Yuusha has his hair down.

"_**Good Night to all my followers~ Thanks for all your support with my huge move finally finished! I hope you like my newest creation!"**_ on the blog, was a piece of art.

Now unlike most pieces of art you'll usually find on sites, this art was slightly strange to Sion... he got the feeling this art was **him**. The art was of a boy with black hair, red eyes, wearing a cloak and some strange clothing. He had a strange emblem on the cloak and a blue flame on his head. Sion quickly turned off his phone and went to sleep, wondering if Yuusha and Alba were the same person...

* * *

><p>Sion groaned slightly, it was saturday... they were all meeting up outside Crea's house, as it was the closest to Alba's, then they were going to show <strong>him<strong> around. Sion really didnt want to go. He didnt see the point really. He already knew all these places.

However, Crea wouldn't let him back out. So he was forced to go along. Alba kept staring at him throughout the entire day, including when they got to Alba's house.

For some reason, Alba was more figity in his house then anything else. Everyone was just sitting in his room, Sion next to Crea with Alba across having Janua and Samejima to both sides, Ares and Teufel on the right and Hime and Foyfoy on the left.

Alba stood up after a few seconds "i-i'll get us some drinks!" he ran downstairs, he must feel awkward having so many people around him, Sion bets he's never had friends before.

The others started to talk casually among themselves, whilst Sion sat back, its been what? 3 days since Alba came? For some strange reason this school starts whenever all the students want and the students pick the time spent in. So classes started on thursday... and its now the 3rd day of Alba joining their group. When Sion gave another sigh, something fell from Alba's desk... A sketch book? And this art... it was...

"I got a bunch of glasses and some pop! I hope you guys dont min-" Alba dropped the tray he was holding, glasses smashing as the tray hit the floor, alba quickly dove, grabbing the Sketchbook and holding it close, his legs getting hurt by the glass.

The others were thrown into panic and quickly got to cleaning up the broken glass and finding the first aid kit... leaving Alba and Sion alone in the room...

"..."

Alba was shaking "y-you didnt see anything r-right...?"

"so... Fruhling takes to stealing other peoples art huh." Sion laughed "aah, you should be careful, someone will sue you and you'll end up homeless on the streets." with that, Sion got up and left...

Crea returned "I found the first aid kit!" he quickly got to work on cleaning and bandaging Alba's cuts "there we go! Huh... A-Alba whats wrong!" Crea noticed the boy was crying, Crea quickly hugged Alba.

* * *

><p><em>It had been... 4 days now? And no-one had seen Alba... that brought us to what you saw at the beginning...<em>

"A-Alba was taken into hospital!" Crea was crying, Sion just stared wide eyed...

* * *

><p>Everyone sat outside the hospital room Alba was currently in, Alba had fallen down the stairs and had a bunch of different bruises and scars on his body...<p>

Everyone was reacting differently... Hime, Crea and Janua were crying, Ares and Samejima were trying to comfort them. Teufel looked more tired then he normally did, as if this had stopped him from sleeping.

And Foyfoy was struck with two worries. Alongside the worry of 'Is Alba going to be okay?'... his little sister was in this very hospital having surgery... He was already here with Hime, Ares and Teufel when Alba was brought in.

The doctor exited the room Alba was in "Ah, i'm sorry to say not all of you can see him yet... But he's asking for someone called... Ros? Is he here?"

Sion stood up, nodding, before walking into the room, as the doctor updated the others...

"..." Sion stared at Alba, the boy was looking... well, what could he say, he really **did **have scars and bruises. Sion for some reason hoped deep down, **his** words that day hadn't caused this, even though he wanted to see Alba hurt, he didn't mean like that. He meant more in a abusive-friendly way, or one only a sadistic person could make.

"i...i'm sorry... i'm such a clutz huh..." Alba had tears falling "R-Ros i'm not an art thief! I-i drew those for m...my blog 'Yuusha'..."

Sion's eyes widened slightly... Yuusha really **was** Alba. Now he felt ten times guiltier.

"b-but... I want you to know I..."

Sion walked closer to Alba "...Sion."

Alba blinked, staring.

"My name is Sion, and if you die on me Yuusha-san, i'll have to drag you back from death with my own hands."

* * *

><p>Its been about a month since Alba got out of hospital, it turned out Alba had gained a crush on me and my words had hurt him, hence why he locked himself away until he could collect himself, he accidently fell down the stairs whilst going to see his parents hence for why he had gone into hospital, but luckily he got out the next day.<p>

It also turned out Foyfoy's younger sister got out of surgery with an all okay! But anyways.

Alba and Sion have been dating for a lil under a month now, and well Sion's household went crazy at first...

Rchimedes was fangirling- I mean fanboying over how cute his son's boyfriend was.

Cecily was taking it much better then she did when Lake announced he was dating Salt, she actually hugged Alba instead of trying to kill him.

Lake was just lake... what else is there to say about Lake? He got hyper and Sion had to hit him.

But even though they've been dating for so long, Sion has been trying to go slow. Because besides the fact that he is a sadist... he didn't want to hurt Alba. Sure, they kiss and have make out sessions, but it never goes any further.

And tonight was one of the many rare occasions Sion had the house to himself, so he had Alba over, whilst Sion played some games, Alba sat and sketched somethings.

"u...um sion..."

"hm?" Sion turned to face Alba "what is it Yuusha-san?"

"a...am I... not attractive?" Alba looked away.

If Sion showed a lot of emotions, the blush on his face would be ten times worse then the tamed version he currently had on. Sion paused his game, and went up to Alba "You arent." He felt Alba's sadness go up "...You're cute, adorable. Now why do you ask?" Sion was really curious.

"w-well... you havent tried... to do that yet..." Alba blushed.

Sion just smiled "well well..." he hugged Alba "I have my reasons... one is your not ready for what I can do~" Sion bit Alba's ear lightly "soon."

Sion turned around and continued to game "oh... and I made a blog. Its called Senshi. So you should let people know on your Yuusha blog that you're taken!" He smiled slightly

Alba blushed, and smiled whilst nodding "s-sure!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wooow... that was long. I think this was like... 1 hr and a half of just writing XD? This is aweird little albatross story that came to mind when I was listening to this song Sakura, which is a character song sung by Nakamura Yuichi. I don't know the anime so dont ask ;w;<strong>

**Anyways, the basic story is Alba is a transfer student from germany, he likes Sion, but Sion is a sadistic little- okay stopped myself from swearing again, but you get what I mean. If I ever feel like writing and I want to write senyuu. I'll write more on this little thing in a sense? Like Cute little one-shots with the others or with Alba and Sion trying to progress their relationship!**

**Also I really wanna make this into a comic, but I cant do fanart- haha ;w;**

**All the characters belong to Haruhara Robinson!**


End file.
